Head canon challenges
by LoLsterz
Summary: Each chapter will be devoted to head canons I find in the net. If I know who made them, I will credit them. This is a project to get me back into writing. Hope this works.
1. Starting canons

In A Heartbeat Character Headcanons (made by tumblr user to-my-ovaries)

\- The Dark skinned boy on the right is in fact Jonathan's brother who Jon hasn't came out to yet (I call him Arturo/ Arthur) he's very protective  
\- The girl in the middle (I'll call her lily, she's Latino/Spanish) has a crush on Jonathan but is best friends with his brother , his brother has a crush on her  
\- Blonde boy ( Alexander for now?) is also best friends with Jon's brother , Jon had a small crush on him…until he met Sherwin of course  
\- Jon is popular mostly because his brother is and cuz he's a star athlete and pretty attractive just like his brother  
\- Jon doesn't have friends of his own until he met Sherwin, Jon's a loner who just happens to know the cool kids  
\- Jon's family consists of him, his mother, his brother and a stray dog they adopted, his father was deported.  
\- Sherwin's family consists of him , a hamster and his mom who is divorced and knows and accepts he is gay, she asks about the lovely brown boy he likes…  
\- Jon's mom is very religious which is why Jon's still in the closet  
\- Sherwin's musically talented and owns a lot of records, can sing and is slowly learning guitar, drums, and many other instruments  
\- Jon's brother used to hate Sherwin because everyone rumored he's gay and didn't want his brother to associate with a 'maricon' (faggot in Spanish)  
\- Jon used to be hesitant to defend Sherwin before they became best friends/boyfriends and told his brother off, " I see no difference for being made fun of for being gay and for being made fun of for being Mexican."  
\- Kids were racist to Jon and his bro for being Latino when they were younger, being told to go back to their country etc.  
\- Sherwin used to be made fun of for his hair and freckles  
-Jon's bro backs off and slowly accepts Sherwin and is surprised to have somethings in common with him. And at some point apologizes to Sherwin for being a homophobic asshole and claims he just wants Jon to be happy. when people talk bad about Jon and Sherwin he gets defensive.  
\- Jon , Sherwin, Arturo and Lily go on double dates. Lily eventually becomes very close to Sherwin and is also super quick to defend him. They talk about their bfs to eachother.  
-It takes Blonde boy (Alex) the longest to get used to Sherwin being around his friends.  
\- Jon's mom didn't react well to him coming out and he had to stay at Sherwin's for a bit during Junior year in high school. it was because of his brother talking to her so much that they were all able to work things out and reconcile.


	2. My Brother's Friends

**Credits to tumblr user: to-my-ovaries**

 **(referring to the kids looking at Sherwin down at the hall)**

 **\- The Dark skinned boy on the right is in fact Jonathan's brother who Jon hasn't came out to yet (I call him Arturo/ Arthur) he's very protective**  
 **\- The girl in the middle (I'll call her lily, she's Latino/Spanish) has a crush on Jonathan but is best friends with his brother , his brother has a crush on her**  
 **\- Blonde boy ( Alexander for now?) is also best friends with Jon's brother , Jon had a small crush on him…until he met Sherwin of course**

* * *

"So Jon, you coming with us tomorrow?"

Jonathan looked up from the new book he just bought, _Dorian Gay_ , in favor of being polite and looking at his brother's friend, Lily. "Where?"

"To that new movie," Alex replied, pausing in the middle of Mario Kart, despite the protest from his brother's mouth. "Uh, the Emoji movie?" He replayed the game and completely bypassed the Banana peel trap, zooming passed Arthur's Avatar.

"Damn it, Alex, I almost got you too! Cheat, did it on purpose, I bet."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. He didn't really have a high opinion for that new movie, from the little he's seen of the trailers, it seems to lack substance. He doesn't want to judge, especially since he definitely hasn't seen it yet (nor does he really plan to). But even if it may not lack substance, he's going to find it hard to take a movie about live emojis seriously.

"Polite pass."

Lily frowned, clearly not satisfied with that response. "Come on, Jon, it'll be fun. And besides, you need to get out more often."

"Yeah dude, live a little." Alexander dropped the controller to the couch as soon as he won the game and went over. "even if I am just going for the popcorn, Lily's right."

Jonathan tried to stop the blush threatening to make its way to his face.

"What do you call the training he does daily on the Baseball field?" Arthur sighed, getting more chips from the kitchen before making his way back to the living room, bonking Alexander on the head lightly. "Leave my _hermanito_ alone. If he doesn't want to come, don't force him to."

Jonathan sighed in relief as Alex scowled, snatching some chips and throwing them at Arthur. His brother grumbled, saying something about how he wasn't cleaning that up. He was thankful for Arthur, who understood, while he was popular by association didn't mean he couldn't indulge his introverted tendencies.

As he picked up where he left on his book, he wondered if he could be just as understanding when he finds out about _that_ side of him.


End file.
